


Protetti da Mushu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago rosso [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: CLASSICI DISNEY - MULAN	Mulan/Shang	Modern!AU (facoltativo: Mulan tomboy).





	Protetti da Mushu

Protetti da Mushu

 

Shang si accomodò sul letto e si massaggiò il collo, alzando il capo, fissando il soffitto.

“Ancora mi stupisce pensare che finalmente ci siamo sposati e possiamo abitare insieme. Prima del matrimonio ne sono successe così tante che ormai disperavo” sussurrò. Giocherellò con il ciondolo che portava al collo, metà dello yin e yang, la giovane portava un ciondolo con l’altra metà.

Mulan si sciolse i corti capelli mori e socchiuse le tapparelle, si sfilò le scarpe da ginnastica e mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

“Non ci crederai mai, ma sapevo che sarebbe finito tutto bene” sussurrò.

Shang si sfilò la maglietta verde militare che indossava, rimanendo a torso nudo. Mulan osservò di sottecchi il corpo muscoloso e abbronzato del fidanzato, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“Perché non dovrei crederci?” chiese Shang.

Mulan si sedette accanto a lui e gli sfiorò il fianco, Shang arrossì.

“Perché nei miei sogni è apparso un drago, di nome Mushu… d’accordo, sembrava più una lucertola. Mi ha detto che lui e i miei antenati vegliavano sulla mia vita e sulla nostra unione” spiegò Mulan.

Shang le posò un bacio sulle spalle sottili.

“Sì, hai ragione, non è il genere di cose in cui posso credere. Però, ho imparato ad accettare il fatto che tu devi seguire il tuo cuore e le tue sensazioni. Non sbagliano mai” sussurrò. Le passò una mano sotto la maglietta, Mulan distolse lo sguardo, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Mi fa bene anche avere te, la voce della ragione, al mio fianco. Qualcuno tra noi deve pur organizzare tutto” rispose.

Shang ridacchiò.

“Tua nonna aveva praticamente invitato la Cina al nostro matrimonio. Stavano per invadere l’America” sussurrò.

Mulan si sfilò la maglietta e si slacciò il reggiseno.

“Era tentata di prendere la cittadinanza Americana per arruolarsi con noi” scherzò.

Shang si piegò in avanti e le posò una scia di baci tra i seni, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre. Allungò una mano per socchiudere le persiane, fece un paio di tentativi, riuscì con diversi colpi e nella stanza scese la penombra.

“Con la fortuna e la caparbietà che ha quella donna, non mi sorprenderebbe se riuscisse a vincere anche una guerra” disse Shang. Accarezzò il fianco di Mulan, lì dove risaltava una profonda cicatrice. La fece stendere sul letto, aiutandola a spogliarsi, continuando a togliersi i vestiti a sua volta.

Mulan gli accarezzò il viso e socchiuse le labbra, in un sorriso, erano bollenti.

“Sono più fortunata io ad averti con me, generale” mormorò.

Shang si mise sopra di lei e fece combaciare le loro fronti.

“Sai che quel posto lo meritavi più tu, senza di te le mie azioni e il mio comando non varrebbero molto” disse con voce roca.

< Non le danno i giusti meriti solo perché è una donna e devo vivere nel terrore che qualcuno stesso della nostra squadra le faccia del male con qualche sotterfugio > pensò.

Mulan lo aiutò a mettere le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandogli il membro.

“Tu sei un ottimo generale e sei riuscito a ottenere quel posto nonostante la tua nazionalità di origine. Non essere sempre così modesto” soffiò.

Shang chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul movimento delle dita di lei, facendosi sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere.

< Sono entrata nell’esercito per dimostrare chi ero, per vedere qualcuno che valesse qualcosa al mio riflesso. Sono rimasta perché volevo difendere questo paese, dove un giorno sarebbero cresciuti i miei figli.

Adesso, però, vorrei concentrarmi su di me. Potrei anche decidere di fare la madre, congedarmi e fare un altro mestiere. O forse no, seguirò il mio cuore. Adesso so quello che valgo e ho te al mio fianco > pensò Mulan.

Shang la baciò con passione ripetutamente, premendo voracemente le sue labbra su quelle di lei, intrecciando le loro lingue. Mulan lo aiutò ad entrare dentro di lei, Shang iniziò a muoversi con delle spinte cadenzate.

Mulan gli afferrò i fianchi e lo spinse verso di sé, gli diede un ritmo più incalzante. Shang la seguì, continuando a baciarla, scendendo nell’incavo del collo, risalendo sulle spalle.

Gli ansiti di piacere dei due risuonavano nella loro camera da letto. I loro due ciondoli erano stati lasciati sul comodino.

< Se è vero che esisti, drago Mushu, ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di stare al suo fianco. Non potrei amare una donna migliore > pensò Shang. Serrò gli occhi con forza, arcuò in avanti la schiena e le prese il capezzolo dalle labbra, Mulan gorgogliò ancor più forte, mentre sentiva lui succhiare.

Shang le fece sfuggire un grido di piacere venendo dentro di lei, scivolò fuori dalla moglie e si lasciò ricadere pesantemente su un fianco accanto a lei. I due ansimavano rumorosamente.

Mulan prese la mano di Shang nella sua, volse il capo e gli sorrise.

 


End file.
